Poemas De Amor De Maka!
by Cathita-Chan Albarn
Summary: maka se va del departamento a ver a su mama por unos dias, y soul la extrañaba un montón, pero soul como curioso que es se encontró con un libro rojo con detalles verdes y decía "Poemas de Maka" que pasara después? leanlo! :3


_Bueno, esta historia es basada a una tarea de lenguaje la cual teníamos que crear poemas y que mejor que maka asiendo poemas? :3_

_**Soul Eater: No me pertenece!**_

_**Esta historia es completamente mía!**_

_**Los Poemas De Amor De Maka**_

Maka salió a por unos días a donde su madre y hoy debería llegar por la noche, soul quien estaba tirado en el sillón, pensaba en maka…la cual la extraña un montón…

"_cuando llegaras, estoy aquí aburrido, sin nada que divertirme, sin tu compañía me siento solo y tu lejos de mi estas….porque no me amas como yo a ti he?...hooo por que no echo un vistazo al cuarto de maka, se supone que…legaras en la noche…"_ piensa triste la cual de hace días espera con ansias la llegada de su amada en secreto….

Cuando entro al cuarto, no está nada mal, vio en la mesita de noche la cual yasia un libro rojo con detalles verdes_…"poemas de maka"…_no ara mal echarle un vistazo…no?

Lo abrió y empezó a leerlo , sentándose en la cómoda cama…

_***Inicio De Poemas***_

**1º**_**)**__ Que puedo hacer…, mientras te fijas en otras chicas y yo aquí….al lado tuyo….sabias que también soy una chica?, porque no te fijas en mi?..._

_Es porque soy estudiosa?_

_Porque me gusta leer?_

_Porque soy muy envidiosa?_

_Porque soy una sosa?_

_Acaso mi belleza es opaca ante tu mirar?_

_Por qué?_

_Porque no te enamoras….de mi?_

"_**por favor que no sea kid, por favor que no sea kid…"**_pensaba soul quien estaba asustado por el mandato del poema…

**2º)** _Esos labios me piden a gritos que lo bese, tu mirar me pide que te abrace, tu alma me pide que te ame…pero como saberlo yo?..._

_Me miras por unos minutos y luego te fijas en las demás..._

_Que puedo hacer yo?_

_No sabes que mi corazón yace tirado en este rio rojo de dolor…no sabes que desvelo por ti?_

_No sabes que mi primer amor eres tu?...el primer chico en el cual me fije fuiste tu?_

_No sabes que deseo que algún día me beses como si no hubiera mañana…_

_Que me despertara, bajo tu resplandor junto a tu alma?..._

_Te amo y por amarte me duele, al saber que nunca, me amaras como yo te amo a ti…._

"_**por favor que no sea kid….por favor…"**_pensaba soul, la cual leía preocupadamente los poemas"

**3º)** _Este amor que nunca termina_

_Que duele y que pica_

_Que daña y lastima_

_Que sangra y que nunca termina_

_Este amor que lo único que hace es romperme el corazón, de este amor insólito que nunca corresponderás…_

_Espero todos los santos días que algún día te fijes en mí, que me mires solo a mí, que me beses solo a mí, que me abraces solo a mí y que me ames como yo a ti…._

_Sé que tus ojos rubí dicen que solo amaran a una persona y sé que esa persona no soy yo, pero vale intentar, con aprender a amar….todo vale si eres capaz de superar lo que nunca creíste que serias capaz de lograr…._

_Tu pelo blanco me da nostalgia, al recordar mi pasado, al recordar mi vida buena y que yacía con mi verdadera yo…quien me conoció como nadie lo supo hacer fuiste solamente tu…él quien me lleno de amor, cariño y protección…._

_No sabes cuanto te amo, mi amor secreto albino de ojos rojizos como la sangre pura que lleva este testamento lleno de firmamentos de este viejo amor…_

_Ese hombre albino, que algún día me miro y que isimos un trato…yo ser tu técnico y tu mi arma…._

_***Porque tu no me das la mitad de tu vida…y yo te doy la mía…***_

_***Fin de Poemas***_

"_Me…ama…por dios ME AMA…MAKA ME AMA A MI!"_ pensó feliz y con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejo donde estaba el libro y fue asía el sofá sonriendo y pensando feliz…

Se preguntaran porque está feliz, pues la respuesta solo lo sabe Black Star y por su puesto el molesto Diablillo, soul desde unos meses sintió una atracción por maka, la cual no se dio cuenta,ya que sepultaba ese sentimiento, pero él la miraba con ojos alumbrantes, que sonrojara levemente, que sintiera un cosquilleo en su interior y que cada vez que ella se acercaba a él, su corazón se aceleraba, por eso…soul la amaba locamente…como a nadie amo en su vida….ella era todo su mundo y como ahora, este mundo se iba marchitando poco a poco sin su presencia a la vista, ni su cercanía al alcance, ni su mirar al margen, ni su sonrisa tibia de ángel…

El triste por saber que maka está lejos de él…se quedo en el sofá con la esperanza puesta que de pronto llegue su razón de vivir…

Despertó, por el rico aroma de la estufa, pensó que sería de Blair la cual de hace unos meses atrás había empezado a cocinar como chef y no como gata (pescado).

-Blair…me dejas un poco cuando termines…-dijo adormilado soul

Se escucho una risita dulce y cariñosa, soul se extraño al escuchar esa dulce y melodiosa risa, ya que la de Blair, obviamente es más sensual y un poco ronca, pero al levantar la vista se sorprendió al ver unos orbes verdes y una mirada tan dulce y tierna, que lo conmovió desde el alma de ese ángel que es solamente suyo…

Soul sin pensarlo mucho abrazo a maka por la cintura, mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla y sonreía, sonrojándose levemente…

-maka…te extrañe demasiado…me sentía solo aquí, en el departamento...qué bueno que por fin llegaste-dijo con una voz tan tierna y a la vez romántica que para maka, casi se le cae el mundo encima, al saber que soul la extraño tanto, que la abrace y que la bese, y que a la vez le hablara de una forma tan románticamente posible, para ella su corazón iba latiendo a mil y su alma, no pregunten que voló….

-s-soul te extrañe todo este tiempo...te extrañe un montón…-dijo maka con una voz dulce y cariñosa, que izo que soul se estremeciera al escucharla en su oído…

Se separaron hasta quedar sentados en el sofá, ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron levemente, en ese momento solo ellos dos se importaban y nadie podía arruinar este momento tan único para los dos, la cual ya estaban a punto de hundirse en los ojos de su compañer

-maka…me puedes responder una pregunta, pero no te enojes okey?-pregunto soul

-e-está bien-dijo tímidamente maka

-tú tienes un libro de poemas cierto?-pregunto soul y maka asintió –tu?...de…quien estas enamorada?-pregunto soul nervioso por la respuesta que realizaría maka, pero él se sentía un poco seguro al poder leer los poemas, tenía una pisca de confianza que el que secretamente maka ama sea el…

-bu-bueno am….es para un…compañero de clase…-dijo sonrojada maka y nerviosa por la pregunta…

-y como es tu compañero…-pregunto soul acercándose más a maka asiendo que está casi le ganara a los tomates…

-e-el am…él es lindo…tierno…bueno para luchar…tiene un físico impresionante-dijo maka ruborizada completamente que casi le ganaba a los jitomates…-y el es muy-susurro-cool

-y el cómo se llama-dijo acercándose más a maka quien ya estaba como un jitomate y el fingiendo alago ya que la escucho hasta la última palabra perfectamente…

-e-enserio tengo que responder….-dijo nerviosa por el acercamiento del albino…

-siii…-dijo "dulcemente", pero para maka fue tan jodidamente masculina y sexy su oz que casi se desmaya…

-t-tu…dijo nerviosa, tímida y lista para el rechazo, la cual si él lo leyó, como así parece, capaz que ya sabía la intención y el destinario de aquellos poemas de amor…

-enserio…-dijo él con un tono de voz grave y sensual, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros aun mas…

-s-si…-dijo aun más nerviosa, la cual estaban casi a punto de besarse con soul, sus ojos veían fijamente los de él…la punta de su helada nariz rosándose con la de el….se sentía tan bien…

-porque sabes, pienso lo mismo de ti…-dijo para acercarse más a maka y así besarla dulcemente, mientras maka le correspondía le puso sus brazos en el cuello de el y el pozo sus brazos aferrándose a la cintura de maka y así formando un abrazo…

_Sus labios fundiéndose en los del otro formando una adicción a los labios del otro…sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del acto de amor….abrazados fuertemente asiendo que el suave calor de sus cuerpos chocaran formando un cálido ambiente sobre ellos…_

_**Quieres saber más….eso será otra historia….**_


End file.
